


spongebob nightlight

by seungmiin



Series: tinted [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Because I suck, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, I repeatedly use words, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Mathematics, Run-On Sentences, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Kisses, Why Did I Write This?, Woojin Seungmin and Chan Felix and Hyunjin are mentioned, because what am I if I don't curse in this bitch, cursing, cuz grammar who?, i don't even know what this is, idk about that tho, idk if it's cringe or not, it's kinda cute imo, lapslock, lmao because what else would it be?, not a lot because I stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "sungie." and jisung swears to all things holy, he did not almost shit his pants."holy shit, minho." he wants to say him holding onto his chest is for dramatic effects and though his comically wide eyes that are almost too big to be realistic could have really sold it, he was genuinely frightened. "don't do that. please.""what, try to alleviate my boyfriend's stress. i'm sorry, babe. next time I'll watch you have a mental breakdown." minho's voice is roughed with sleep and his eyes are squinted due to the bright light of the computer screen and jisung realizes he should've placed the brightness lower in consideration to his boyfriend. yet does he? no."you know what I mean. you scared the shit out of me." he points out.minho snorts. "tell me, who else would be in bed with you. not like any ghost would tolerate your dumbass."(or jisung's needs to learn the basic rules to adulting and minho scares the fuck out of him in the process. also known as middle of the night fluff with out favorite chaotic boys.)





	spongebob nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this and maybe I shouldn't post it but it's here, it's queer and it's not ready for this, oof.

_it's the sudden mental reminder that he has a math paper and test in his morning class that has him waking up in the middle of the night, turning on the lamp, swiping his glasses from next to his phone and stumbling messily out of bed. _

he shuffles loudly over by the closet and finds his bag from where he tossed it earlier and he's wondering how the absolute fuck his boyfriend is still sleeping soundly with the disruption. that should've made the shorter carry on less noisily, but no. he switches out the lamp for the nightlight they have by the bedroom door and for such a small object, the light perfectly illuminated the room with a softer glow. he almost laughs when he remembers the trivial one-sided argument he had with his boyfriend when they first bought it. jisung himself wanted the dumb little light next to the bed to have it closer, and the petty side of jisung pouted when minho patiently explained to him how it would be more prominent in a non-secluded area, whereas they had a nightstand by the closest outlet, shielding the light from, you know, _"actually lighting the room". _in minho's words.

jisung advances back to the comfort of his covers and goes into a seated pose, computer placed on his lap, with one of the many pillows he and minho have for absolutely no reason other than decoration, but he loves it, minho loves it and the cats sure as hell enjoy the extra fluffy accessories to dig their godforsaken claws into. (in other words—jisung loves minho, minho loves the cats and the cats like jisung's stuff, preferably to _fuck up_ his stuff and the only good things in this ratty ass apartment.)

his lips purse at that and before he can get any more heated because of his partner's adorably stupid cats, he begins concentrating at his task at hand; not failing his basic algebra course because as dumb as it sounds, or as dumb as jisung thinks it sounds, he needed the credit as an art student. 

jisung works for about an hour before he wants to rip his hair out his scalp due to the stress of cramming a week's worth of work in one night, or morning depending on if you wanted to be a _smartass bitch_ and a smartass bitch _isn't_ what the boy needed right now, he needed to stop waiting until last minute to remember he is suppose to be a mature, responsible adult. but then again that's what he had seungmin and woojin for. and _maybe_ chan. 

it wasn't because he was lazy, he really wasn't. he has classes from 10 until 3, with minor breaks in between, breaks he'd try to use up studying. if anything, he's far from lazy with his shift at the school's library added on as more daily toil. he just hates math, as should any normal person, so as a personal rule, he puts it aside and proceeds onto _literally anything else. _

it's when he begins to swear out loud after watching multiple videos on how to solve for his _simple_ equations, that he takes notice of the soft warm hand running up and down his spine underneath his hoodie and how he unintentionally leans back into it. feeling as though it's been there for quite a while, how he wasn't aware of someone slipping their palm in his hoodie has jisung wishing he didn't donate a third of his braincells to felix and hyunjin, especially given that there _wasn't_ a lot to go around. 

"_sungie_." and jisung swears to all things holy, he did _not_ almost shit his pants. he lets out more strings of curses before he turns towards the direction of the voice. 

"holy shit, minho." he wants to say him holding onto his chest is for dramatic effects and though his comically wide eyes that are almost_ too big_ to be realistic could have really sold it, he was genuinely frightened. "don't do that. _please_." 

"what, try to alleviate my boyfriend's stress. i'm sorry, babe. next time I'll watch you have a mental breakdown." minho's voice is roughed with sleep and his eyes are squinted due to the bright light of the computer screen and jisung realizes he should've placed the brightness lower in consideration to his boyfriend. yet does he? no. 

"you know what I mean. you scared the shit out of me." he points out, but nevertheless clarifies and he's nearly lax whilst minho continues his semi-soporific caress against jisung's back. (if he moans a little, that's his business.)

minho snorts. "tell me, who else would be in bed with you. not like any ghost would tolerate your dumbass." jisung scoffs at that and goes to hit the older male in feigned offense. minho can only laugh at the attempt of the smaller boy trying to showcase _he means business_, in jisung's own words. "of course you do, ji." the younger rolls his eyes, centering his attention back onto the screen in front of him. 

a few minutes later when he thinks the elder is sleeping, jisung's proven wrong, now slightly less startled this time. 

"what class?" the words are slurred together as a result of fatigue.

jisung can't think of anything cuter at the moment so he takes his time to reply, admiring the sleepy boy. the way his mouth stays slightly agape and the soft noises that exit through his mouth with every breath. although maybe the morning breath wafting through the air should be a turn-off, he loves minho even more, _times_ the authenticity. he spots the dark bags below those _fucking beautiful eyes _and he craves to shove minho down onto the mattress to just get a hold of some sleep. he doesn't though, because he respects minho telling him he's fine and for the most part he is and it's not like jisung always gets the required snoozing hours either.

"_algebra_." jisung groans the word out like straight poison after what he believes is only two minutes, because just thinking of the name is just playing with the shivers jaunting down his spine. 

"is it a lot?" minho asks and if he wasn't fluent in sleepy minho, he'd probably be questioning the boy by now. 

"kinda." 

"do you want my help, love." 

jisung looks at him, eyes already answering minho's question. "i'd appreciate it, yeah." jisung breaths out in relief, watching the older sit up. his eyes are still squinted, the screen brightness not so much the reason for it anymore when he sees minho reach across him to retrieve his glasses. minho leans the most of his body against jisung, his head fitting in the space of his smaller boyfriend's shoulder. next to each other, they looked like old husbands with their glasses resting on their noses and how they are engulfed in hoodies, claims of cold as their excuse. jisung doesn't want to grin and ruin the moment, knowing minho would tease his ass for getting soft for the boy's horrific bed hair and the dried drool on the side of his face, and as gross as that was, he still wanted to throw the whole laptop away and cuddle his boy. 

"what are we—" is interrupted by a yawn and minho's scrunched up face. "doing?" 

he frowns, biting the inside of his cheek. "_bitch. I_ don't even know." and minho pushes him softly. 

"of course, what did i expect." 

"me losing an unhealthy amount of braincells." he pouts, his head turning to look at the older and to jisung's own pleasure, his puckered lips are not in vain as minho pecks them softly. the shy smile taking over minho's features has jisung slamming his laptop shut and tossing it somewhere in the mess of sheets on their bed before pulling minho back down under the blankets with him, the two exchanging innocent kisses along the other's cheeks down each other's necks. 

("what about your class?" 

"_fuck it_. it's not as cute as you." 

"jisung!" and minho's laugh is all he knows and all he wants to hear for the rest of this life.)

**Author's Note:**

> yee second skz work posted on here. tell me if I should do a series of minho's kitties ruining sungie's shit. I still suck at ending stuff.


End file.
